


Hungry For Hugs

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snufkin is gay and touch starved what a mood, Touch-Starved, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: As much as Snufkin hates to admit it, he desperately wants a hug, maybe two. And there’s only one Moomin he wants to receive said hug from. Too bad he also has a crush on said Moomin.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Hungry For Hugs

“...And then Sniff said that he would eat a bug if he was wrong!” Moomintroll recalls as he and his best friend Snufkin walk back to Moominhouse. “Was he wrong?” Snufkin asks as he adjusts his green hat. “Completely! Little My hounded him for hours about what kind of bug he was gonna eat!” Moomintroll laughs. “He ran away before he ate one, didn’t he?” Snufkin smiles. “Yep,” Moomintroll nods. “Snorkmaiden was relieved that she didn’t have to watch Sniff eat a bug though.”

Snufkin smiles. “You know, I heard that in some places people eat all sorts of bugs, like big hairy spiders!” Snufkin tells. “What?! Why would they do that?!” Moomintroll asks. “I dunno, maybe they taste good? They probably have good protein,” Snufkin theroizes. “But that seems so gross!” Moomintroll shivers. “Maybe to you, Moomintroll. But have you considered that maybe some of the things that you eat might be gross to them?” Snufkin asks. “Like what?” Moomintroll asks. 

“Hmm, maybe honey?” Snufkin shrugs. “But honey’s sweet and is very nice in tea!” Moomintroll exclaims. “Again, I don’t know. It’s just something I heard in passing, Moomintroll.” Snufkin waves off as he watches the sunset against the horizon. “I can’t believe the day is already over!” Moomintroll groans as the two of them stand on the bridge close to Moominhouse. “Yes, it’s amazing how time flies,” Snufkin agrees. “Well, I think I’m gonna have to head home, Snufkin. It’s getting a little late,” Moomintroll points out sadly. 

“Alright,” Snufkin nods. “Good night, Moomintroll.” Snufkin says with a little wave. Moomintroll pulls his friend into a side hug. “Good night, Snufkin! I hope you sleep well!” Moomintroll says with a smile on his face as he holds his friend close. Snufkin tips his hat low to hide the blush that’s blooming on his face. Moomintroll releases his hold on his friend and heads towards Moominhouse, ready to wash up and rest his head for the night. 

Snufkin approaches the unlit campfire outside his tent and takes a seat on the small log that acts as a bench. Snufkin rubs his upper arms, not at all because he’s cold, but because an annoying tingling feeling in them. Snufkin reaches into his tent and pulls out some matches. “It’s going to get dark soon…” He mumbles to himself as he strikes a match. Snufkin places the lit match on the pile of wood and soon he has a small campfire going. 

Snufkin stretches his arms out, trying to get rid of that strange sensation in his arms.  _ “They don’t feel sore,”  _ Snufkin notes in his head.  _ “They feel almost as if they are hollow? Perhaps a bit too light and a bit too heavy?”  _ Snufkin picks up a nearby stick and stokes the campfire.  _ “I can almost faintly feel Moomintroll’s hug.”  _ Snufkin notes as he places a paw where Moomintroll’s once was. 

Snufkin sighs, he knows what this feeling is. He feels it pretty close to the start of spring. Though why it’s acting up now of all times is beyond him. “I just got a hug from him too,” Snufkin tsks. Snufkin is feeling a tad touch starved at the moment. Snufkin begins to run through his options in his head.  _ “I could go see Moomintroll and ask him for another hug, I can see that the light’s are still on in Moominhouse so he is most likely still awake,”  _ Snufkin notes.  _ “But then he’ll ask why and I can’t think of any reasonable excuses that don’t risk my…not so platonic feelings being revealed.”  _ Snufkin huffs as he rests his head in his paws. 

To most, Snufkin seems like the pinnacle of taking things in stride and to a certain point, he is. However; Snufkin has a few hang ups that not that many know about. Such as his desire to receive physical affection on his terms, though there is one person who is  **_always_ ** allowed to give physical affection to Snufkin. Too bad that two other hang ups that Snufkin has is his fear of rejection and opening up his heart. So, Snufkin does what any reasonable, awkward, gay, love struck and touched staved young man would do. He comes up with a ridiculous plan that is much more trouble than it’s worth. 

_ “Maybe if I stay close to Moomintroll all day we might end up in some situations where we will touch? That’s a good idea! Maybe I could sit very close next to him and just play it off as nothing? I could “accidentally” trip and let Moomintroll help me up. Oh, and I could suggest games that require physical contact as well. Yes, yes this all coming together!”  _ Snufkin smiles to himself. 

And so Snufkin puts out his campfire and turns in, ready to wake up and begin his plan. 

**_The next morning…_ **

Snufkin wakes up bright and early the next morning, early enough that Moomintroll is likely still asleep.  _ “That’s fine. I can help Moominmamma with breakfast to help pass the time.”  _ Snufkin thinks to himself as he approaches the veranda entrance. Snufkin knocks, though it is unnecessary given that Snufkin is always welcome in Moominhouse. “Hello, is anybody up?” Snufkin asks softly as he steps into the kitchen. “Why hello, Snufkin! You’re here early. Moomintroll isn’t even up yet.” Moominmamma greets as she cooks breakfast on the stovetop. 

“That’s fine, I was just thinking that it’d be nice to have breakfast with all of you, if that is alright with you?” Snufkin asks. “Of course it’s fine! We love having you here, especially Moomintroll, he’ll be delighted that you joined us,” Moominmamma tells. Snufkin ignores the way that comment makes his heart flutter as he clears his throat. “Ahem, would it be alright if I set the table?” Snufkin offers. “Snufkin, you’re a peach,” Moominmamma giggles. “It’s no problem. So, how many plates will I need?” Snufkin inquiries. 

“Hm, let me think now...there’s Moomintroll, Moominpappa, Little My, Snorkmaiden, Sniff, you...am I forgetting anybody?” Moominmamma lists off. “Don’t forget yourself, Moominmamma,” Snufkin reminds. “Oh yes! Silly me. That should make seven of us,” Moominmamma nods. “Seven plates it is,” Snufkin says as he takes three plates from the plate rack, opting to make two trips for the plates. 

Snufkin then takes the plates into the dining room and places the three plates on one side of the table.  _ “I should make sure I get a seat next to Moomintroll,”  _ Snufkin thinks. Snufkin heads back into the kitchen, grabs the last four plates he needs and heads back to the dining room. Snufkin places one plate at the end of the table and the other three on the side he didn’t get to last time. “...Hm, I wonder if we need cutlery?” Snufkin mumbles as he heads back into the kitchen. “The others should be waking up soon.” Moominmamma notes quietly. “Moominmamma, do we need any cutlery?” Snufkin asks.

“Hm, a fork and butter knife per person should be enough, Snufkin,” Moominmamma explains as she points to where the cutlery is. Snufkin nods in understanding and takes as many forks and butter knives as he needs and begins his short trek back to the dining room yet again. 

“What are you doing here?” Little My asks as Snufkin is walking by the stairs. “I’m here to have breakfast with everyone, Little My. And also good morning to you too,” Snufkin chuckles. Little My glares at Snufkin from the top of the stairs. “Fine. Just don’t eat too much because I’m really hungry, got it?!” Little My demands. 

“When aren’t you hungry?” Snufkin asks as he enters the dining room. As Snufkin sets down the cutlery, little footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. “So why are you here anyways?” Little My interrogates as she leans on the entrance way frame. “Same as you? Breakfast with the Moomins plus Snorkmaiden and Sniff,” Snufkin half lies. “Hm, you’re up to something,” Little My accuses. 

“Nothing bad I assure you,” Snuffkin assures. “Good morning, Little My. You’re up early. Hm, is breakfast nearly done?” Moominpappa greets as he comes down the stairs. “I dunno, I haven't asked yet.” Little My answers. “Then who are you speaking to- Oh! Hello, Snufkin. Will you be joining us for breakfast?” Moominpappa asks with a little wave. “Yep, I was just setting the table for Moominmamma.” Snufkin says as he gestures to the now set table. “Ho ho ho! Are you trying to seduce my wife, Snufkin? Hehe heh hoo,” Moominpappa jokes as he chuckles to himself. 

_ “No. But I wouldn't mind seducing your son.”  _ Snufkin thinks to himself. “Not at all, Moominpappa,” Snufkin smiles as he shakes his head. “Good morning you two,” Moominmamma greets as she walks by with a plate with many pancakes stacked on it. “‘Morning, Moominmamma! Can we eat now?” Little My asks as she follows Moominmamma to the table. “Not yet, Little My. We have to wait for Moomintroll, Snorkmaiden and Sniff,” Moominmamma answers a s she sets the pancakes in the middle of the table.

As if on cue, Snorkmaiden and Sniff come in through the front door. “Hello, everyone! Lovely morning, isn’t it?” Snorkmaiden greets politely. “Is breakfast ready? I’m starved!” Sniff exclaims beside her. Moominmamma pokes her head out of the dining room. “You are both right on time! All that I need to do now is bring the apples, syrup, butter and the muffins in here and we’ll have everything we need for breakfast.” Moominmamma says as she wanders back to the kitchen. 

“But what about Moomintroll?! He’s gonna sleep till lunch at this rate if somebody doesn’t wake him up!” Little My exclaims. “Hm, that is true. Maybe somebody should wake the boy up, I’m getting peckish myself,” Moominpappa hums as he pats his belly. “I’ll do it!” Little My offers with maybe a little too much excitement. “How about I do it?” Snufkin offers. “I’m sure he’ll be much happier to wake up to me shaking him then whatever it is that Little My has planned for him,” Snufkin reasons. 

“That’s awful Snufkin! I wasn’t gonna slap him across on his face and jump on his stomach,” Little My smiles evilly. “But Snufkin didn’t say anything about…?” Sniff mumbles. Snufkin climbs up the stairs as Sniff and Little My get into another squabble. Snufkin quickly finds the door to Moomintroll’s room and slowly opens it. Snufkin peeks his head in the room and spots Moomintroll, who is still fast asleep in his bed. Snufkin slowly steps into Moomintroll’s room and closes the door behind him as softly as possible.

Moomimtroll mumbles in his sleep and turns over.  _ “Why does Moomintroll have to be so cute even when he’s sleeping?”  _ Snufkin wonders to himself as he approaches his sleeping friend. Snufkin reaches out and shakes Moomintroll lightly. Moomintroll doesn’t wake. Snufkin moves his paw to touch his friend's face. Snufkin gasps lightly as he feels Moomintroll’s fur.  _ “I always forget how soft Moomintroll is,”  _ Snufkin thinks as he pets Moomintroll’s head.

Moomintroll mumbles something in his sleep as Snufkin begins to play with his ears. Snufkin shakes his head, he needs to wake him up. “Moomin...Moomintroll...come on, Moomintroll. You need to wake up now,” Snufkin whispers into Moomintroll’s ear. “Five more minutes, Mama,” Moomintroll groans as he rolls over. “I’m not your Mama, Moomintroll,” Snufkin snickers as he takes Moomintroll’s blanket off of him. 

Moomintroll still doesn’t wake.  _ “Wow, he really doesn’t wanna wake up, huh? Guess I have no choice!”  _ Snufkin thinks as he cracks his knuckles. Snufkin begins to tickle Moomintroll’s side. Moomintroll begins to squirms and giggle. “Come on, Moomintroll! It’s time to eat breakfast!” Snufkin says as he tickles Moomintroll harder. “Phhfffttt! Okay! Okay! I’m- heheh- up!” Moomintroll laughs as he swats Snufkin’s paws away. Moomintroll sits up, stretches and yawns. Moomintroll rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at Snufkin. “SNUFKIN!” Moomintroll cheers. 

“Moomintroll,” Snufkin says as a smile blooms on his face. “What are you doing here?” Moomintroll asks. “I’m having breakfast with you all,” Snufkin explains. “Really?!” Moomintroll exclaims with a look of pure adoration on his face. “Yep. Came in here to wake you,” Snufkin explains as he gets off Moomintroll’s bed. “Come on, everybody’s waiting,” Snufkin says as he holds out a paw. Moomintroll takes Snufkin’s paw and gets out of bed. Now the two boys are holding paws.

_ “Oh my goodness! I’m holding Moomintroll’s paw! It’s so soft and warm!”  _ Snufkin screams internally. “Uh, S-Snufkin? Aren’t we going downstairs?” Moomintroll asks as the two just stand in Moomintroll’s room, holding hands. “Hm? Oh, right! Come along, Moomintroll,” Snufkin says as he leads Moomintroll out of his room and down the stairs. 

“I see you were able to wake Moomintroll up, Snufkin,” Moominmamma points out softly as she pours Moominpappa a cup of coffee. “Why are you two holding paws?” Snorkmaiden points out. Snufkin looks down and he and Moomintroll are in fact holding paws. “I didn’t want Moomintroll to tumble down the stairs,” Snufkin lies.  _ “Also I’m in desperate need of physical contact and Moomintroll is the only person who I feel completely comfortable with receiving said contact from, but I also don’t feel comfortable just asking him so I need an excuse to have us touch,”  _ Snufkin thinks. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Snufkin,’ Moominmamma says as she leaves the dining room once more. “But Moomintroll has gone down those stairs plenty of times. Sounds like somebodys being a little bit…” Little My starts.  _ “Please don’t say what I think you're gonna say!”  _ Snufkin panics internally as he keeps his poker face neutral. “...Clingy,” Little My finishes with a knowing grin on her face as she makes eye contact with Snufkin. “Oh please, Little My. Snufkin’s the most independent person I know! Clingy is not a word I would use to describe Snufkin,” Moomintroll waves off. Snufkin lets go of Moomintroll’s paw and the two boys take a seat next to each other. 

And thus breakfast is underway, everyone partakes in Moominmamma’s delightful home cooked meals. “Breakfast is delicious as always dear,” Moominpappa compliments between mouth fulls. “Thank you, dear,” Moominmamma smiles as she cuts one of her pancakes. While eating, Snufkin ends up leaning against Moomintroll. “See! Snufkin’s practically snuggling with Moomin!” Little My points out. “I’m just helping him by watching over his food, Little My. You are sitting next to him after all,” Snufkin explains. 

“You’re calling me a thief?!” Little My yells. “I’m calling you a bottomless pit,” Snufkin says as he takes a bite out of an apple. “Am not,” Little My snorts as she eats her fifth muffin. “Little My! I want a Muffin!” Snorkmaiden whines as Little My drags the plate of Muffins towards herself. “Yeah, I want more Muffins!” Sniff agrees as he tries to reach over the table and take the plate back.  _ “Well that took attention away from me,”  _ Snufkin thinks to himself as he watches Sniff and Little My have a tug of war over the Muffins. 

_ “I should probably stop the plan, I don’t want to make Moomintroll uncomfortable,”  _ Snufkin laments. “You should try a pancake, Snufkin. Here, try some of mine,” Moomintroll says as he holds up a fork with a piece of pancake. Snufkin looks up into Moomintroll’s eyes as he holds the fork in front of Snufkin’s face.  _ “It’s so difficult to say no to those eyes, not that I want to say no right now anyways,”  _ Snufkin thinks as he lets Moomintroll feed him the piece of pancake. “How is it?” Moomintroll asks as Snufkin chews. “Sweet, fluffy and wonderful,” Snufkin says after he sallows.  _ “Just like you, Moomintroll,”  _ Snufkin adds in his head. 

“I’m glad you like it, Snufkin,” Moominmamma smiles as she finishes up her pancakes. “So you two are feeding each other now, eh? Talk about romantic,” Little My snickers. Snufkin hides his face with his hat. “Oh please, Little My. There’s nothing romantic going on between Snufkin and Moomintroll,” Snorkmaiden waves off.  _ “Oh how I wish there was though!”  _ Snufkin wishes in his heart. 

“You wanna argue about it?” Little My challenges. Snorkmaiden narrows her eyes. “Fine!” Snorkmaiden accepts. Snufkin groans into his hat.  _ “This is going to be a long breakfast,”  _ Snufkin predicts sadly. 

**_A long breakfast later…_ **

“Those two are still at it!” Sniff exclaims as he comes out of Moominhouse. It’s been around two hours after breakfast has ended and Snorkmaiden and Little My are still having a heated debate about the nature of the relationship between Moomintroll and Snufkin. “I’m impressed that Snorkmaiden can keep up with Little My in a debate,” Snufkin says as he watches the clouds go by on his back. “I’m surprised that Little My’s attention span has held out this long,” Moomintroll comments, also laying on his back and staring up at the clouds in the sky. 

“I’m pretty sure when it comes to causing a ruckus, Little My attention span knows no bounds,” Snufkin chuckles. “Hm, your right,” Moomintroll agrees. “...Are you guys just going to look up at the clouds all day?” Sniff asks. “Maybe, if it keeps us entertained all day, if not then we’ll stop,” Snufkin answers. “Or we stop when we run out of clouds,” Moomintroll adds. “Right,” Snufkin nods. “...Fine,” Sniff huffs as he joins Moomintroll and Snufkin on the grass. The three of them enjoy the peace and quiet for a small while. 

That is until Sniff speaks up. “This is boring!” Sniff whines. “Have you tried looking for shapes in the clouds?” Snufkin asks. “Yes, and it’s boring!” Sniff huffs. “It’s not so bad, Sniff. Look! That cloud looks like an onion!” Moomintroll points to a cloud. “That looks like Little My,” Sniff comments. “Both have a tendency to make people cry,” Snufkin points out. The trio giggle at this comparison. 

_ “I think I’m back to normal again,”  _ Snufkin thinks to himself as he breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m still bored!” Sniff complains. “Well, what do you want to do then, Sniff?” Moomintroll asks. “I dunno,” Sniff shrugs. “Those girls really can argue! I think I was starting to go deaf in there, hehe hoo!” Moominpappa chuckles to himself as he exits Moominhouse. “Are those two really going to spend the entire day arguing? It’s much too nice out for that,” Snufkin sighs. 

“Moominpappa, do you have ideas of things to do? We’re bored!” Sniff whines. “We’re bored?” Moomintroll questions as he sits up and looks at Snufkin. “I’m bored. But I was enjoying being bored. It’s very relaxing,” Snufkin explains. “You boys could go to the beach?” Moominpappa offers. “We went yesterday!” Sniff shoots down. 

“Hm...tag, perhaps?” Moominpappa tries again. “With only three people?” Sniff asks. Moominpappa sighs. “Why don’t you boys just roughhouse then?” Moominpappa suggests, fed up with his ideas being shot down. “Roughhouse? I dunno if Mama would want us to do that…” Moomintroll points out shyly. 

“How about you all wrestle then?” Moominpappa points out. “Hm, I’ll just watch Moomintroll and Snufkin,” Sniff declines. “Wait, Snufkin and I are gonna wrestle? When did that happen?” Moomintroll asks, confused at the chain of events that brought him to that moment. “Come on, Moomin boy! It’ll be good old fun!” Moominpappa encourages. “You won’t even be wrestling! Snufkin, are you okay with this?!” Moomintroll asks. Snufkin doesn’t respond. “Snufkin?” Moomintroll repeats, this time with more concern. 

Unfortunately for Moomintroll, Snufkin is unable to respond right now, for many thoughts are going through his head. Causing Snufkin to tune out the outside world.  _ “Moomintroll pinning me to the ground!”  _ Snufkin fantasizes.  _ “Moomintroll being pinned to the ground by me!”  _ Snufkin dreams up.  _ “All the Moomin hugs I could ever want!”  _

Snufkin’s arms begin to have that empty feeling again.  _ “Blast it. I thought I got enough physical contact this morning!” _

“SNUFKIN!” Moomintroll yells. Snufkin is startled out of his thoughts. “Huh?! What?!” Snufkin exclaims. “There you go! I thought you might have fallen asleep!” Moomintroll giggles. Snufkin shakes his head. “Sorry, Moomin. I got caught up in my thoughts, what was that?” Snufkin apologies. “It’s alright, Snufkin. Papa wants us to wrestle because that’s what boys do, apparently,” Moomintroll explains. 

“Guess I’ve been doing this whole boy thing wrong then,” Snufkin hums. “Is that a yes?” Moomintroll asks. “...Well, do you want to?” Snufkin questions. Moomintroll shrugs. “It might be fun? A-And if I had to wrestle with anybody, I’d hope it’d be you,” Moomintroll says awkwardly as he rubs his arm. Snufkin’s heart skips a beat at Moomintroll’s words. “S-Sure…” Snufkin breathes.  _ “I suppose the plan’s back on…” _

Moomintroll and Snufkin rise on their feet and turn to face Moominpappa and Sniff. “Alright, Papa. Snufkin and I are going to wrestle. Are there any rules we need to follow?” Moomintroll asks. “Well, let me see...the typical sportsman-like rules apply. No biting, punching, kicking, general mean name calling, spitting, et cetera, et cetera. I have faith that you boys didn’t need me to remind you of those rules, yes? Heheh.” Moominpappa chuckles.

“Thank goodness we aren’t wrestling Little My,” Moomintroll whispers to Snufkin. “Ditto,” Snufkin nods. “Now, the goal of the game is to pin your opponent to the ground for ten seconds. Sniff and myself will count for the both of you. If one escapes a pin the countdown will reset. Are the rules clear?” Moominpappa asks. “Yes,” Moomintroll and Snufkin nod in unison. “Alright, then let the games-!” Moominpappa says as he raises an arm in the arm. “Hold on,” Snufkin interrupts. 

“Oh what now?” Moominpappa sighs. Snufkin strolls over to Sniff and takes off his hat. “Hold this for me will you, Sniff?” Snufkin asks as he plants his hat on Sniff’s head. “Alright,” Sniff says as he adjusts the hat on his head. Snufkin walks back to his position near Moomintroll. “Sorry about that. You may resume,” Snufkin gestures for Moominpappa to continue. “Alright, ahem! If there are no more interruptions…” Moominpappa says as he looks around to each person who is present.

“...Then we can start in three, two, one, GO!” Moominpappa counts down quickly. Moomintroll and Snufkin are surprised by the sudden start and face each other. “So...um...I just…?” Moomintroll questions as he pushes lightly on Snufkin’s shoulders. “No, no, no! You have to be rougher, Moomintroll!” Moominpappa exclaims. “I don’t want to hurt him!” Moomintroll exclaims back. Snufkin decides to be bold and wraps his arms around Moomintroll’s torso. “Ho, ho, ho! Snufkin’s going for the kill!” Moominpappa announces. 

Little did Moominpappa realize that Snufkin isn’t trying to wrestle Moomintroll.  _ “Moomintroll is so warm,”  _ Snufkin thinks to himself as he buries his face in Moomintroll’s fur. “Uh, Snufkin? Aren't you going to try and pin Moomintroll?” Sniff asks. “Hm?” Snufkin hums as he looks towards Sniff and Moominpappa. “The goal, Snufkin! You two are trying to pin each other!” Moominpappa remarks. 

“Oh, right. You see, Moominpappa...I’m planning a counter attack. All I have to do is wait for Moomintroll to make the first move,” Snufkin explains as he buries his face back into Moomintroll’s fur. “O-oh. Good idea, Snufkin. Herm...keep on keeping on I guess?” Moominpappa shrugs. Moomintroll gently wraps his arms around Snufkin so the two are embracing. “What’s your plan, Moomin?” Sniff asks. “I’m gonna wait for Snufkin to make the first move, now that he’s got a counter attack,” Moomintroll explains as he and Snufkin continue to hug. 

“...So you two are just going to stand there hugging for awhile?” Sniff questions. “Until the other makes the first move,” Moomintroll and Snufkin explain at the same time. “Funny how this is the perfect metaphor for their feelings,” Little My chimes, letting her presence be known. “Oh, Little My! Are you and Snorkmaiden done?” Moominpappa asks. “No, but we are agreeing to disagree,” Snorkmaiden explains as she exits Moominhouse with Moominmamma in tow. 

“...And what’s your explanation for that?” Little My asks as she points to the still hugging Moomintroll and Snufkin. “That’s…! ...Um, Moominpappa? What ARE they doing?” Snorkmaiden asks as she tries to wrap her head around the events that are unfolding in front of her. 

“Wrestling, apparently,” Moominpappa sighs. “I quite like this version of wrestling these two have made up,” Moominmamma giggles. “Boys, will you two please end this ridiculous stalemate!” Moominpappa exclaims. “Um, okay? Let me just…?” Moomintroll mumbles to himself as he begins to rock Snufkin back and forth slowly. Now the hug the two are engaged in looks more like a slow dance. 

_ “I never want this moment to end,”  _ Snufkin smiles into Moomintroll’s fur. “...FOR PETE'S SAKE! MOOMINTROLL, KNOCK SNUFKIN ON THE GROUND!” Moominpappa screams, startling everyone in the area. Moomintroll and Snufkin lose their balance causing both the boys to fall. Snufkin falls on his back and Moomintroll falls on top of Snufkin. “AH! You got him pinned, Moomintroll!” Moominpappa cheers. “Ten…?” Sniff starts. “O-Oh right the countdown! Ahem! Ten!” Moominpappa starts. 

Moomintroll places his paws on both sides of Snufkin’s head and props himself up. Snufkin holds his breath as he stares into Moomintroll’s eyes. In that moment, anything felt possible, but paradoxically Snufkin also felt the most trapped he has ever been in his life.  _ “I love you. I want you to know just how much I adore you. You’re the main reason I come back to Moomin Valley.”  _ All these thoughts rush through Snufkin’s head.  _ “I wish you felt the same way,”  _ Snufkin wishes with all his heart. 

_ “I wish I was brave enough to tell you. I wish I could just ask you for a hug. I wish…I wish...Oh I can’t stand how much I want to tell you and break free from a prison of my own making!”  _ Snufkin wishes as his throat tightens and vision blurs. Tears begin to fall from Snufkin’s eyes. “S-Snufkin?! A-Am I hurting you?!” Moomintroll exclaims as he notices his dear friend's tears. 

“Nine!”

“No. I’m fine,” Snufkin struggles. “You’re crying! Something’s wrong!” Moomintroll worries.

“Eight!” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Snufkin insists.

“Seven!” 

“You even sound upset, Snufkin! You know you can tell me anything, right?” Moomintroll asks.

“Six!”

“...Not this,” Snufkin breathes. 

“Five!”

“You can!” Moomintroll encourages. 

“Four!”

“I-I don’t w-want to lose you,” Snufkin admits with a shaky lip.

“Three!” 

“Lose me? I-I don’t understand? Can you show me?” Moomintroll struggles to understand. 

“Two!”

“...I-If I show you...you have to promise that you won’t hate me,” Snufkin says as he takes a deep breath.

“One!”

“Will you two shut up?! I’m trying to talk to Snufkin!” Moomintroll yells at Moominpappa and Sniff. Moomintroll turns his attention back to Snufkin. “Snufkin, I promise I won’t hate you,” Moomintroll promises. “...Okay,” Snufkin nods as Moomintroll gets off of him. Snufkin sits up and looks deep into Moomintroll’s eyes.  _ “This might be the last time I am able to look at you in the eyes,”  _ Snufkin thinks sadly. Snufkin leans in and kisses Moomintroll. Snufkin feels so much during the kiss. Love, sorrow, joy, longing, freedom, anxiety, a whole buffet of emotions. 

Snufkin breaks the kiss for air and steals a peek at Moomintroll’s face. Moomintroll wears an expression of shock on his face. Snufkin's heart drops when he realizes what he just did.  _ “I just kissed Moomintroll,”  _ He thinks to himself, dumbfounded at his actions. “I like you,” Snufkin blurts. Moomintroll doesn’t respond, he just keeps staring at Snufkin. Snufkin begins to panic.  _ “Oh no! He hates me now! Come on, Snufkin! Say something and leave! Like; I’m sorry! Or maybe, I just remembered I need to fish! _ ” Snufkin panics. 

“I’m fish!” Snufkin burts, mixing the two thoughts together.  _ “I’m an idiot!”  _ Snufkin screams internally as he begins to run away from Moomin. Snufkin can hear what sounds like Moomintroll shouting after him but he doesn’t stick around to hear what he said. He just keeps on running.  _ “I can’t believe I kissed him! I can’t believe I told him! What do I do?! I can’t take it back now! Actually, maybe I can find a potion to make him forget? Moominmamma could maybe- wait! I would need several potions to make everybody else forget too! You know what? I’ll just go live at the bottom of the ocean,”  _ Snufkin thoughts race. 

_ “Yes, the ocean is huge and probably the last place where anybody would look. I’m sure it’s lovely this time of year. Fishing is probably also good. Yes, yes this is all coming together,”  _ Snufkin plans.  _ “Wait, I might drown. Well, right now I really don’t mind if I drown,”  _ Snufkin adds. 

Snufkin stops and looks around. He’s in a meadow full of flowers.  _ “I don’t think Moomintroll would want me living at the bottom of the ocean, even if he hated me. He’s much too nice to want that,”  _ Snufkin thinks as he sits down in the middle of the meadow. Snufkin flops on his back and reflexify goes to tip his hat, which isn’t there. “Oh right, Sniff has it,” Snufkin sighs. Snufkin throws his paws over his face. “What’s gotten into me?” Snufkin asks himself. “...I shouldn't have let this get to this point. I should have just asked Moomintroll for a hug, none of this plan nonsense,” Snufkin groans. 

Snufkin picks one of the nearby flowers and holds it in his paws. “Out of fear, I trapped myself. I trapped my own heart,” Snufkin sighs as he shakes his head. “Now I’m free. But where do I go from here?” Snufkin asks nobody in particular. 

“Not far,” Moomintroll answers, making his presence known. “Moomintroll!” Snufkin gasps as he looks to the Moomin. Moomintroll stands only a few paces away from Snufkin, holding the former's hat in his paws. “I brought you your hat,” Moomintroll says as he approaches his friend. “Oh. Thank you,” Snufkin thanks as he takes the hat and plants it on his head. Moomintroll takes a seat beside his friend. 

“...So, ahem. We should...probably talk about what just happened,” Moomintroll awkwardly brings up. Snufkin sighs. “It’s okay. I know you don’t want to be my friend anymore,” Snufkin sighs. “What? NO! Where’d you get that idea?!” Moomintroll asks. “I kissed you, Moomintroll!” Snufkin points out. “Yes, I’m well aware of that,” Moomintroll nods. 

“You didn’t say anything after!” Snufkin points out. “I was a little surprised, Snufkin! Not everyday your best friend kisses you!” Moomintroll explains. “Okay, okay! We can just pretend it didn’t happen. We can just…” Snufkin says as he struggles with what to say next. “What if I don’t want to pretend that it didn’t happen?” Moomintroll asks. Snufkin does a double take. “W-What was that?” Snufkin asks. Moomintroll’s face turns red. “What if I don’t want to pretend that the kiss didn’t happen?” Moomintroll asks.

“What if I want to do it again?” Moomintroll asks. “What if I feel the same way? What if I like you too? What if, whenever winter comes, one of the reasons it’s so hard to see you go is because I want you in my bed to cuddle with all winter? What if I can’t help but notice how handsome you are? What if I had thoughts of running away with you?” Moomintroll asks back to back. 

Moomintroll grabs Snufkin’s shoulders. “What if I wanted to kiss you and hold you right now?” Moomintroll asks with eyes full of meaning. Snufkin's heart beats so loud that he can hear it in his ears. “Then do it,” Snufkin answers breathlessly. 

Moomintroll follows Snufkin’s advice and wraps his arms around Snufkin and brings him into a kiss. Happy tears roll down Snufkin’s face as he fully enjoys Moomintroll’s embrace and kiss. Moomintroll breaks the kiss, but still holds Snufkin close. “Even better the second time!” Moomintroll giggles. Snufkin laughs along with his friend. “We’re ridiculous! You liked me back this whole time! How’d I not notice?!” Snufkin laughs. “Little My noticed! I was panicking when she called us out during breakfast!” Moomintroll laughs. “Same here!” Snufkin agrees. 

“You want to know the most ridiculous thing, Moomin?” Snufkin asks. “What?” Moomintroll inquiries. “I had a whole plan to try and get you to just touch me today! It’s so stupid!” Snufkin laughs. “What, why?” Moomintroll giggles. “Because I get this feeling. It’s like loneliness but different? Anyways, I really like it when you hug me and it always makes me feel better, but I was too embarrassed to ask you for a hug and...I was being silly,” Snufkin explains. 

“Really? You need me to hug you sometimes?” Moomintroll asks. “It’s kind of like I’m hungry. But it’s for hugs,” Snufkin explains. “Don’t worry, Snufkin! I’ll make sure you’ll never go hug hungry again!” Moomintroll promises. “Thank you, Moomintroll,” Snufkin thanks as his already red face deepens a hue. “...So...should we go back?” Moomintroll asks. 

“...Nah, what’s the rush? We got the whole day,” Snufkin shrugs. “Sounds good to me!” Moomintroll smiles. 

And so the two boys spent the rest of the day watching the clouds in a meadow full of flowers. Of course they spent more time stealing glances at each other then actually watching the clouds. Once the sun has set the two boys made their way back to Moominhouse, paw in paw. Fully aware of the others feelings. 

And no longer hug hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Moomintroll and Snufkin: *Touch*  
> Snufkin: EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING!
> 
> Hey! So it’s been like almost ten days! I didn't mean to make this one so long but hey, it just be like that sometimes. I hope y’all liked this! (Also it’s my one year anniversary for writing so I guess this also counts as my one year special?)
> 
> Till next time! And thank you for reading!


End file.
